The Gift
by xguriras
Summary: Just a cute Richonne fanfic, I've been reading a lot of Richonne fics lately and I figured I'd give it a try myself.
1. Chapter 1

*This fanfic takes place about a week after 7x16. Rick was hesitant to leave Michonne because of how injured she was but he went anyway because the group was nearly out of supplies.

Chapter 1

Rick arrived home to find a sleeping Michonne in their bedroom. He stripped down to only his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. The room was almost uncomfortably hot as it was the middle of summer in Virginia. There was only a thin sheet atop them. Rick lay on his back thinking about his day. Michonne rolled over to face him.

"Hey," she whispered. "Did I wake you?" Rick whispered back. "No," she replied while running her fingers through his curls. "I missed you," he said. They were laying on their side facing each other. "I missed you too," she replied. Rick had gone on a supply run for a few days and Michonne had missed having Rick beside her in bed. She held his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. They hadn't had sex in two weeks and they missed it. She rolled over to be on top of him and they started kissing harder. He slid his hand down to grab her ass and slid her panties down her thighs. The sex they had that night was the best sex they'd had in a while. Michonne always looked forward to the sex every time Rick left for supply runs.

The next morning Michonne woke up and automatically felt a wave of nausea. She went into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She took a few deep breaths and brushed her teeth. As she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed Rick sat up in bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with something," she replied. Judith had caught a nasty virus and was sick all week so it would make sense if Michonne caught it. "Maybe you should get back in bed, get some rest," Rick suggested. He was always a little overprotective over her even though he knew she could handle herself. "I'm going to go take a walk, I think I need some fresh air," she said while pulling on her tank top. He knew she would decline, she hated staying at home for too long. "I'm gonna take a shower if you wanna join me," he announced. "But you'll get sick," she said making the same confused face he loved. "It's worth it," he said with a smile. "I'm going to head to the infirmary and see if there's anything I can take for this nausea" She was already used to going to the infirmary for pain pills. Even though it had been a week since she had gotten beat up, it still hurt to do some things. She had two broken ribs, a black eye, and bruises all over. She remembered how hard it stung when she breathed. Rick had carried Michonne into the infirmary and he stayed with her until she woke up. As she left their bedroom she came across Carl pouring cereal in the kitchen. "Hey," he said as he saw Michonne. "Hey," she said back with a smile. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Just to the infirmary to get some medicine," she replied. "Where's my dad?" he asked her again. "In the shower, he should be down soon. Is Judith awake?" she said. "No not yet," Carl replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she kissed his head before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Michonne reached the infirmary she entered to find there wasn't anybody else inside. She walked to where the medication was kept and looked for some anti-nausea medication. She grabbed some Pepto-Bismol. _Gross_ , she thought. There were no pills left so disgusting pink liquid it is. As she backed up she knocked into the shelf and some things fell onto the floor. She bent over and picked up the items she had knocked over. She looked down and saw two pregnancy tests on the floor. She froze, what if she was pregnant again? She started remembering the awful morning sickness she got when she was pregnant with Andre. She picked up the pregnancy tests and slipped them in her pocket. What if she was pregnant? How would she tell Rick. "You're just psyching yourself out," she whispered to herself. On the walk home she thought about whether she would tell Rick before or after she took the test. She decided to tell him after she took it, she didn't want give him hope in case the test was negative. She finally reached her house. "You're just psyching yourself out," she repeated to herself before she opened the door to find Carl on the couch playing with Judith. Judith's face lit up as she saw Michonne. "Mama!" she squealed. "Hi sweetheart!" Michonne said with a big smile. She picked Judith up and kissed her chubby cheeks. She turned to Carl. "Where's your dad?" "He went to Carol and Daryl's house to talk to Daryl about something, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Carl replied. "I'll be right back," Michonne said as she put Judith down. She went to the bathroom that's connected to her and Rick's room. With shaky hands, she slid the stick out of the pink First Response box. She remembered the last time she took a pregnancy test, she was so overwhelmed and excited when she found out she was pregnant with Andre. She remembered Mike standing outside the bathroom door, and she had given him the biggest hug when the test came back positive. This time felt different though. A baby was something she wanted and something she knew Rick wanted. He was such a great dad to Carl and Judith and always put them before himself. She was hoping it would be positive. As she finished peeing and pulled her pants back up she felt increasingly more nervous for the result. She set the test onto the counter, she had to wait a minute before she could see the results. That minute felt like the longest minute of her life. She looked down at the pink plus on the stick and burst into tears. Her hands covered her face and she tried to quiet her crying so she wouldn't worry Carl. She started thinking about how she was going to tell Rick. She knew she had some tissue paper left from when they celebrated Rick's birthday. She slid the test back into the box and wrapped it in pink tissue paper. She anxiously anticipated Rick's return as she set the bundle on the bed and went back down to the living room to join Carl and Judith.


	3. Chapter 3

*I had a little bit of writer's block but I finally figured out how I want to continue this story

When Rick finally arrived home it was already dark. Michonne and Carl were seated on the couch talking. "I'm home, finally," Rick said as he sat next to them and pulled off his boots. "What took so long?" Carl asked. "We went to the kingdom to talk to Ezekiel, I thought it'd be a short trip but it ended up taking longer than I expected," Rick replied. "I'm going to head to bed, I can tuck Judith in if you want," Carl said. "I got it, you head off to bed now, it's late," Rick replied. He grabbed Judith in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Rick walked up the stairs to Judith's room and put her in her crib. He shut the door and walked into his room to see Michonne brushing her teeth. He could tell something was off about her. She finished brushing her teeth and she felt him pulling her into an embrace from behind. The embrace lasted for about a minute before she turned around to face him. "You okay, are you feeling any better?" Rick asked in a soft voice. "Yeah, I'm great," she replied with a smile. "Oh, I, uh brought you these," he said as he pulled out a box of tampons and two bars of chocolate out of his messenger bag. She knew the chocolate had probably gone bad but it was the thought that counts. If her cravings were as bad as they were with Andre, she'd probably eat the chocolate anyway. She smiled big and said "I won't need those." She grabbed the bundle of tissue paper and handed it to him. He gave her a confused look and slowly unwrapped the gift. He saw the pink First Response box with the pregnancy test sticking out and looked back up at Michonne. "I'm pregnant, Rick," she said with a huge smile on her face. He was so surprised and speechless. He took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. They pulled apart and he pressed his lips against hers. Having one long kiss followed by a few small pecks. "How long have you known?" he said in a low tone. "I found out today," she replied contentedly. "We need to get you to Hilltop tomorrow, they have a doctor," Rick whispered, holding Michonne's hand in his. Michonne could already feel Rick getting overprotective, and she realized what the next nine months would be like. "I'm fine," she replied. "We should go anyway, just to make sure everything's okay," Rick said sincerely, squeezing her hand. She looked at him and nodded. "We should get to bed, it's been a long day for both of us," she suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne woke up and rolled over to see Rick, who was already awake. "Hey," she whispered. She layed on her back looking at him. "Hey." He rolled onto his side to face her and put his hand on her stomach. "It's too early to feel kicks," she reminded him. "I know," he looked back at her and smiled. She put her hand on top of his and smiled back at him. "Wait a second," she said as she got up and went to the bathroom quickly. She threw up once more into the toilet. "This morning sickness is killing me," she said under her breath. He got up and went to rub her back, "were you this sick last time you were pregnant?"

"No," she replied. Still sitting on the floor hunched over the toilet. Rick felt like something was wrong. He knew Michonne did not complain often and was probably downplaying how sick she actually was. "We need to get you to Dr Carson," Rick said in a calm tone, trying to hide how worried he actually was. "If I can make the trip without throwing up again," she said half jokingly.

They both got dressed and headed downstairs. Carl was on the couch reading a comic book. "We're going to the Hilltop, Michonne is sick. Could you please look after Judith while we're gone?" Rick asked. He didn't want to tell Carl yet, not like this. "Uh yeah sure," Carl replied. "Thank you," Rick said sincerely. "I'm going to go ask Daryl if he'll come too," Rick announced. He turned to Michonne, "You stay here, I'll be right back." Rick remembered when Daryl lived with him, Carl, Michonne, and Judith for a short time. But then Carol decided to move back to Alexandria and her and Daryl moved in together. It was a brisk morning, the sun was barely up and there was dew in the air. Rick knocked on the door and less than a minute later Daryl answered. "Hey," Daryl said. "Hey, would you go to Hilltop with Michonne and I? We need to see the doctor," Rick said with worry in his eyes. Daryl could tell Rick was worried but trying to keep calm. "She alright?" "She's sick," Rick replied. He didn't want to tell Daryl yet, not here, not now. "Yeah I'll come," Daryl nodded. "I'll meet you by the front gates." Rick went back to his house to get Michonne. He walked in and saw Carl and Judith. "Where's Michonne?" Rick asked. "I think she threw up again, she's really sick." Rick went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's me." She got up and opened the door. "It's getting worse, Rick," she whispered. "It's okay, we're going to get you to a doctor," Rick said, rubbing the small of her back. "Come on." They walked slowly to the front gate. Rick walked with a bottle of water in one hand and Michonne's hand in the other. "Rick." "Rick, I'm dizzy." Michonne started walking slower and slower and then she collapsed. Rick caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up. He carried her to the car and layed her along the back seat. "What happened?" Daryl asked. "She fainted," Rick replied frantically. Rick decided to sit in the back seat with Michonne and let Daryl drive.


End file.
